


Двигательные ноги

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Friendship, Insectophilia, M/M, Police, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Дело о шокирующей краже половинки пончика и другие невероятные события в Третьем Городе.Написано для команды Ксенофилии на фандомную битву 2019.





	Двигательные ноги

**Author's Note:**

> Вы все еще боитесь сколопендр? Тогда мы ползем к вам!
> 
> Спасибо Enot_XXX за вычитку )

– Мир несправедлив, – возвестил Мэтью.  
Эйдис согласно вздохнул.  
– В то время, как мои коллеги сражаются с вооруженной до зубов преступностью, я вынужден патрулировать парк. А все почему?  
Эйдис вздохнул снова и стыдливо ковырнул оранжевый мох, толстым ковром устилавший горячую почву. Во мху утомленно поникли мелкие желтые цветочки. К полудню жара в парке достигла пика, немногочисленные посетители дружно попрятались в тень гигантских платанов и спешно заказывали прохладительные напитки. Дрожащие от усердия стрекозы-доставщики мельтешили с такой скоростью, что казалось, напитки носятся меж огромных деревьев самостоятельно.  
– А все потому, что кое-кто, – Мэтью уставил обвиняющий палец на кое-кого, тут же попытавшегося втянуть голову в плечи, – раздавил своей задницей скутер преследуемого лица!  
Длинные оранжевые усы стремительно взвились в воздух. Затрещал хитин, и лениво бредущий по дорожке красноглазый эмиреец стремительно ускорился.  
«Это была не задница!»  
– Хорошо! А что?  
«Одиннадцатый, тринадцатый и четырнадцатый сегменты!»  
– А двенадцатый? – ядовито уточнил Мэтью.  
«Его я приподнял!»

Мэтью скрежетнул зубами и, пытаясь успокоиться, вновь пшикнул на себя прохладным аэрозолем. Жарища доканывала. Лейтенант Эйдис стремительно опустил задранные сегменты – с головного по восьмой – и нервно свернулся, выдирая мох ножными зазубринами. Ментал-транслятор вылил на Мэтью смутное чувство обиды, в которой реяло подозрение, что лейтенант Маддонхи считает Эйдиса толстым.  
– Ты не толстый, – наконец сказал Мэтью.  
«Толстый, толстый!»  
– Нет, не толстый. Но жопу внимательнее нужно класть!  
«Сегмент!»  
– Ты раздавил его скутер и спасибо, что не его ногу!  
«Вот за этим я и поднимал двенадцатый сегмент!»  
Мэтью тоже поднял – руки в безмолвном воззвании к орбитальному храму. Но Великий Защитник не откликнулся, и служебное взыскание никуда не делось. Эйдис уныло затрещал хитиновыми пластинками и скорбно поджал усы.  
– Ты б его еще укусил, – грозно сказал Мэтью.  
«Он собирался сбежать».  
– Так я б его догнал!  
«Ты? У тебя всего две двигательных ноги, это смешно!»  
– У меня две отличных бегательных...  
Мэтью притормозил и шумно выдохнул. Загадочным образом вместо обвинений он начал оправдываться. С Эйдисом вечно получалась какая-то херня, даже посраться нормально не удавалось.  
С другим напарником он бы прикусил язык, опасаясь косых взглядов общественности: разлад среди патрульных – мощный удар по репутации городского участка правопорядка. Но сейчас хотел бы он поглядеть на тех, кто посмеет влезть со своим неодобрением в спор человека и гигантской оранжевой сколопендры с Гатирии.  
«Я толстый, – уныло прострекотал Эйдис. – Если бы я ел меньше соленых корнеплодов, то догнал бы его быстрее и не пришлось бы выполнять ловчий хват».  
– Да уж, – протянул Мэтью, изо всех сил пытаясь избавиться от ощущения вновь заполыхавшей задницы, на которую не столь давно обрушились громы и молнии в исполнении капитана Вилкинса. – Да уж мог бы сдержаться!  
«Я толстый», – опять завел шарманку Эйдис.  
Оранжевый мох под весом многократно свернувшейся хитиновой туши вдавился в такую же оранжевую почву, и очень хотелось согласиться, но Мэтью прекрасно знал, что от такого у Эйдиса начнется депрессия, и битую декаду он будет страдать, ныть и отравлять психоауру всех находящихся рядом. В таком состоянии его можно было выпускать на террористов: вызывать мысли о суициде. Вот только террористов в Третьем Городе не водилось уже лет десять. Коллеги, занятые отважной борьбой с вооруженной до зубов преступностью, наверняка сейчас дрыхли в кондиционированных кабинетах. Впрочем, и слава Великому Защитнику. Мир, покой, а самое ужасное, что может случиться – ограбление кондитерской.  
– Херовы адвокаты, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Мэтью и тут же вежливо улыбнулся фланирующей мимо парочке тамальган.  
Тамальгане заулыбались в ответ, раскланялись и что-то завибрировали друг другу. Эйдис тоже пару раз дернулся, но в его исполнении это выглядело, будто на него наступил гигантский сапог.  
«Толстый», – трагическим эхом отдалось в переводчике.

Ситуация и впрямь была не очень. Если бы не раздавленный скутер, обоим выписали бы скромные наградные за отлов редкой птицы – нарушителя общественного порядка и мелкого воришки. Однако скутер являлся частной собственностью нарушителя и отношения к делу не имел, поскольку воспользоваться им для побега нарушитель просто не успел. В великолепном прыжке Эйдис рухнул на транспортное средство и к херам расплющил его, чудом умудрившись не покалечить водителя.  
От претензий насчет морального вреда обоих офицеров отмазали, но насчет скутера крыть было нечем. Истосковавшиеся по новостям акулы стилусов быстренько вгрызлись в материал, выпустили несколько язвительных статеек и снова погрузились в дремотное ожидание кошмарных событий.

Тамальгане проследовали дальше. Эйдис снова трагически вздохнул, подняв тучку оранжевой пыльцы. Мэтью скривился, сморщился, но все-таки не выдержал и чихнул.  
– Слышь ты, толстый, – прошмыгал он, – хорош тонуть в печали.  
«Я виноват, – похоронно подытожил Эйдис. – Твой день испорчен».  
Опасность депрессии надвигалась с четвертой световой скоростью.  
– Прощаю, – великодушно сказал Мэтью. – В качестве компенсации оплатишь выпивку.  
Солнце пробилось сквозь листья платана и расцветило оранжевый хитин золотистыми узорами. Эйдис поднял усы, трепещущие на кончиках метелки с надеждой повернулись в сторону Мэтью.  
«И ты больше не будешь думать, что я толстый и бесполезный?»  
Мэтью сделал вид, что размышляет. Метелочки затрепетали вдвое сильнее, а секундой спустя к ним присоединился нервный шорох двигающегося хитина.  
– Две выпивки, – для наглядности Мэтью поднял два пальца, – и мы забыли.  
Усы протянулись вперед, и метелочка нежно коснулась его пальцев.  
«Договорились, Мэтт».

* * *

Сезон сухой жары, установившийся над Третьим Городом, тянулся, как расплавленная соленая карамель, которую по вечерам продавали в парке имени Цекии IV. Однако к карамели хотя бы предлагали ледяную воду. В случае же, когда солнце добиралось до открытых окон жилого блока номер сорок на пятьдесят четвертом этаже башни номер шестнадцать района Белых Цитрусов, с предложением ледяной воды никто не спешил.

Мэтью Маддонхи просыпался долго и мучительно. Проклятущее солнце изо всех сил ломилось сквозь стекло, деполяризорванное по случаю наступления утра.  
Плавая в полубредовом состоянии на грани ускользающего сна, Мэтью зацепился за четкую мысль, которая и развеяла сон окончательно: когда он решил, что рассвет приятнее будильника, он был полным идиотом.  
Солнце шпарило так, что тело обхватывали раскаленные колючие кольца. Мэтью застонал и приоткрыл глаз. Солнце радостно вонзило в зрачок пару миллиардов фотонов, и лейтенант Маддонхи попробовал издать грозный рык гнева. На выходе получилось злобное старческое сипение. Он заворочался, застрял в чем-то, столкнулся еще с чем-то и битых две секунды соображал, что происходит в его суверенной постели. Потом повернул голову, открыл второй глаз и наконец узрел реальность, заставившую взбодриться до судороги в хребте.  
Всю его постель занимала гигантская оранжевая сколопендра с Гатирии.  
Хвостовая, более тонкая часть, аккуратно обвилась несколькими кольцами вокруг Мэтью. Они испускали жар, словно лейтенанта Маддонхи засунули в спираль из раскаленной колючей проволоки. Не жгло только там, где к нему прикасались теплые пластинки брюшка.  
Мэтью открыл рот и начальственно захрипел. Длинные оранжевые усы, возлежавшие рядом с ним на подушке, дернулись и стремительно взвились в воздух. Кольца сжались, острые когти впились в кожу, и голос у Мэтью сразу прорезался.  
– Эйди-ис!

* * *

Гатириец съежился на полу, закрутившись в тугой клубок, обрамленный беспокойно поджатыми конечностями. На солнце оранжевый хитин казался полупрозрачным, и воспаленным взглядом Мэтью различал какие-то части внутренней структуры гатирийца. Сам Мэтью стоял перед басовито гудящим кондиционером, растопырив руки и медленно поворачиваясь.  
Равномерный слой охлаждающего средства покрывал его с ног до головы. Сквозь полупрозрачный гель прекрасно виднелись ядовито-красные следы, лентами обвивающие тело. Можно было бы провести изящное сравнение с модной татуировкой, если бы красные полосы и пятна не жгли так чудовищно. Мэтью казалось, что он медленно поджаривается. Кожа горела, глаза слезились, из носа текло.

«Я толстый», – затянул было Эйдис любимую шарманку.  
– Ты, сука, ядовитый!  
Эйдис отчетливо подавился воздухом, лихорадочно защелкал челюстями и умолк. Пыхтя от негодования, Мэтью вновь приложился к бутылке. Травяное пиво, всегда ждавшее своего часа, на этот раз с полным правом могло называться лекарством – оно охлаждало Мэтью изнутри. На полу уже валялись две бутылки, третья подходила к концу, а в мочевом пузыре ничего не шевельнулось – видать, все уходило на борьбу с температурой.  
– Смотри у меня, гад, – прошипел Мэтью, допил пиво и швырнул бутылку на пол. – Если эта хрень меня не отпустит через пять минут, я вызову медиков! И полицию!  
«Но, Мэтт, ты же сам полисмен...»  
– Молчать! Вот я и вызову наших, чтобы зафиксировать нападение на вышестоящего офицера! Скотина! Какого хрена?!  
«Я расслабился, – прогундел Эйдис. – Перегрелся и потерял контроль. У тебя очень жарко!»  
– Что ты вообще у меня делаешь, насекомое?!  
«Не смей обзываться!» – взвился Эйдис.  
Усы шваркнули по потолку, и гатириец немедленно испуганно втянул сегменты обратно, свив усы кольцами. Мэтью попытался всмотреться в многочисленные черные глаза, усеивающие тяжелую башку напарника, но разглядеть там что-либо, кроме едва заметного фасеточного узора, не получилось.  
– Убью, – пообещал Мэтью.  
«Ты сам меня привел, – Эйдис нервно переместился, и сегменты с шорохом сдвинулись. – Мне стало плохо на вечеринке, ты пообещал, что отведешь меня в надежное место, где я ни на кого не стошнюсь...»  
– О-о, Защитник, – сказал Мэтью и ляпнул по лбу пятерней, разбрызгав гель.

Провалами в памяти Мэтью не страдал, однако аллергия на гатирийца вышибла из гудящей головы все, что не касалось самочувствия. Но стоило сосредоточиться, и всплыли все подробности во всех разрезах.  
После утомительного дежурства в парке он потащил скорбящего о скутере Эйдиса в «Капцеру».  
Обычно он заказывал стандартную коллекцию из пивной карты и славно проводил вечер, переходя от стаканчика к стаканчику, пока все восемнадцать порций не упокоивались в желудке. Но такое подходило для людей, а за межвидовыми посиделками нужно было идти на второй этаж, где стояли мощные звукопоглотители. Там Мэтью бывал несчастных пару раз, когда новичков в полицейских силах Третьего Города приводили осваиваться. С Эйдисом он там не пересекался, да вроде и не замечал за гатирийцем склонности к заливанию в дыхальца и жмыхальца всяких расслабляющих коктейлей.  
В этот раз Эйдис горел желанием расплатиться за свою кретинскую оплошность, и Мэтью представилась возможность ознакомиться с поведением гигантских сколопендр в неформальной среде. Поэтому он нашел достаточно мужества, чтобы превозмочь себя и преодолеть лестницу из тридцати ступенек.  
По случаю четвертого дня эль-декады народу почти не было, только тихонечко квасили тамальганцы, видимо, предпочитавшие уютные норы даже в курортных городах. Эйдис перешурудил всю алкогольную карту, назаказывал страшно выглядящих пакетов, а Мэтью предоставил возможность выбирать самому.

Чуть позже, три пакета и две коктейльных коллекции спустя, подвалили парни из седьмого участка, и сразу стало веселее. Только одно мешало Мэтью полностью смыть привкус взыскания – зрелище Эйдиса вонзающего челюсти в пакеты и мигом опустошающего их. Шкурку гатириец сыто выбрасывал в специальный утилизатор. Упорно мерещилось, как он проделывает то же самое с лабораторными мышами, собаками, терриописами из центрального городского фонтана и, наконец, с особо отличившимися нарушителями.  
Эйдис нализался предсказуемо быстро, подтвердив теорию Мэтью, что пить гатириец вряд ли умеет. Хитин у него порозовел, щеточки на усах распушились, а сами усы постоянно выписывали сложные петли. Совсем раздухарившись, Эйдис начал предлагать всем померяться в борьбе на вторых или третьих ножках. Идея вызвала фурор, и парни из седьмого участка готовы были построиться в многоножку, чтобы выяснить, какая из пар рук ли ног может считаться второй для честной битвы. Лично Мэтью почти вписался на роль честного и непредвзятого судьи, которому один из участников всего-то купил два сета выпивки. Где-то на придумывании правил до него докатилась запоздавшая догадка – Эйдис пошел в разнос.  
Напившись, гатириец потерял контроль над психоаурой, и его безудержная возбужденная радость сифонила так, словно на втором этаже «Капцеры» зажегся маленький квазар. Даже тамальганцы за своими столиками начали голосить песни, сопровождая их отчаянным шлепаньем верхних осязателей друг по другу.  
С трудом преодолевая желание сорвать пиджак и с воплями и хохотом поскакать по столам, Мэтью пробился к пьяно раскачивающемуся гатирийцу и безжалостно поймал его за усы. Эйдис возопил, вставая на дыбки, Мэтью взлетел вместе с ним, а потом гатириец пошатнулся и рухнул набок.  
По характерному дерганью всех ног Мэтью понял, что Эйдиса вот-вот стошнит. Чем сильнее было нервное возбуждение, тем больше раскочегаривалась ЦНС, и зачастую все заканчивалось бурным извержением дряни из запасных питательных щелей. А было их ровно по числу ножек, то есть в два раза больше, чем сегментов.  
Платить за лужу остро пахнущей жидкости, разлитую в баре, Мэтью не улыбалось.  
Эйдис всякий раз дико смущался, когда такое случалось, осыпал себя обвинениями, пытался самоубиться, свернувшись в фигу из семи узлов, и демонстративно показывал, как ему стыдно. Но убойного запаха из луж это не отменяло.

«А вот и победа! Несите его на выход! – воззвал Мэтью. – Давайте окунем его в пруд!»

Для крепких взбудораженных парней идея показалась воплощением гениальности. Радостно гогоча, они похватали слабо извивающегося гатирийца и, пыхтя от натуги, поволокли вниз. Раскачать членистоногую тушу сил у них уже не хватило, поэтому Эйдиса свалили в декоративный пруд только частично: не влезли восемь последних сегментов и длинные хвостовые отростки, загнутые лихими кольцами.  
На свежем воздухе психоактивные вещества выветривались быстро, поэтому Мэтью довольно ловко закруглил веселье, сообщив парням, что оттранспортирует «упившееся насекомое» сам.  
И, видимо, по пути так нахлебался чужой ауры, что все же словил передоз и теперь не мог вспомнить, что происходило с момента вызова флаера и использования его механизма погрузки не по назначению – для принайтовывания Эйдиса к крыше.

– Как ты мог так накидаться, инфузория, – наконец сказал Мэтью, доставая четвертую бутылку из предусмотрительно доставленного с кухни ящика. – А если б я тебя оттуда не вытащил?  
Эйдис застрекотал и прикрылся усами.  
– Выгнали бы тебя с работы, – припугнул Мэтью, делая первые два глотка. – Ох, шпарит-то как, мать моя...  
«Я могу помочь», – несчастным тоном сказал Эйдис.  
– Да неужто? Купить мне еще бухла? Перестать прыгать на чужие скутеры? Вступить в общество анонимных алкоголиков?  
Эйдис дергался от каждого предположения, словно пытался сложиться сегмент в сегмент, но все же выдержал пытку иронией. И опять поднялся под самый потолок, изогнувшись так, что в глубине сознания Мэтью проснулся инстинкт самосохранения.  
– И не нависай надо мной, – недовольно сказал он. – Это невежливо и угрожающе.  
Эйдис покачался из стороны в сторону, перебирая ногами, а затем башка и переход к следующему сегменту у него неожиданно раздулись, как змеиный капюшон, и Эйдис плюнул.  
Струя ударила в грудь Мэтью, сшибла с ног, и возопивший благим матом лейтенант Маддонхи рухнул на пол с разворотом, не удержав равновесие на кинувшейся под ноги бутылке. Следующая струя окатила его с затылка до пяток.  
– Сука, ты че творишь, а? Эйдис, матку твою! Чтоб ты сдох!  
Мэтью перевернулся на спину, отчаянно пытаясь выкарабкаться из образовавшегося липкого болота, и Эйдис плюнул снова.  
– А-а!  
Орать сквозь ладони было неудобно, зато в рот не попало ничего постороннего.  
«Это нейтрализатор, – твердо сказал Эйдис. – Тебе нужно!»  
Мэтью набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы заорать снова и теперь не постесняться, перечислив всех, от кого матка Эйдиса откладывала яйца, но на составление конструкции ушло полсекунды, и он успел почувствовать нечто новое: жжение уходило.  
– Нейтрализатор, говоришь? – глухо поинтересовался он.  
«Да. Это же наш яд, значит, и нейтрализатор у нас имеется».  
– Так ты признаешь, что меня отравил!  
«Случайно!»  
Мэтью злобно захрипел и отнял руки от лица. Полюбовался на быстро бледнеющие следы, порадовался, что гель не вступил в реакцию с нейтрализатором и сел. Пол выглядел так, словно на нем взорвалась пара сотен яиц и взбилась в густую липкую пену.  
Эйдис перестал раздуваться, опустил все сегменты кроме четырех и тревожно поводил усами из стороны в сторону.  
– Я в душ, – сказал Мэтью. – Делай, что хочешь, но чтоб когда я вернусь тут этих вот... этого... этого говнища не было! И чтоб никому ни слова об этом, мать его, инциденте, понял?  
«Но...»  
– Никому, понял?!  
«Понял», – едва различимо пробормотал Эйдис.

Мэтью поднялся, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, проведенной без кошмарной чесотки, шагнул вперед и обнаружил, что неприятные утренние открытия не закончились.  
– Эйдис, – грозно сказал он. – Ты ничего не забыл рассказать?  
Оранжевые усы вопросительно поднялись.  
– Эйдис, – еще более грозно произнес лейтенант Маддонхи. – Почему у меня болит жопа, Эйдис?  
«Не знаю», – уже испуганно сказал гатириец и втянул усы куда-то в хитиновые недра.  
– Меня не проведешь, – Мэтью шагнул еще раз, пошатнулся и, наплевав на приличия, сунул пальцы между ягодиц. – Это как, бля, понимать?  
Знакомое ощущение шибко натертой задницы полностью подтвердилось. Пальцы наткнулись на вспухшие края ануса, мышцы инстинктивно дернулись, но все равно при желании легко можно было скользнуть внутрь. Ни с чем не спутываемое ощущение, что часов эдак восемь назад через эти ворота неоднократно проехались чем-то немаленьким.  
Мэтью на эксперименты решался нечасто, относился к своей заднице с большим трепетом и уважением, и готовился к таким мероприятиям очень заранее. Вчера у него точно не было намерений попрыгать на чьем-нибудь хую, поэтому напрашивался ошеломительный вывод, что виновный сидит перед ним. И пытается сделать из своих сорока сегментов примерно двадцать, чтобы стать понезаметнее. Оранжево-пурпурный хитин предательски поблескивал, сводя усилия Эйдиса на нет.  
Пошатываясь, Мэтью вместо душа проследовал к гатирийцу и уставил на него указательный палец.  
– Ты! – обвиняюще гаркнул Мэтью. – Чем ты это сделал, пидарас хитиновый?  
«Я не...» – начал Эйдис и заткнулся, отчетливо щелкнув челюстями.  
– Не помнишь? – Мэтью ткнул пальцем в брюшко. – Так давай вспоминай, бля! Сука, как я умудрился с тобой переспать? Это же был ты, да, ты? Говори!  
С каждым его выкриком Эйдис дергался все сильнее, наконец, затрепетал, и по его ауре хлынул такой шквал эмоций, что Мэтью пошатнулся и взмахнул руками, чтобы устоять. В голове потемнело, гулко зашумело в ушах, и ноги сделали ватными. Эйдис тоже покачнулся, и основные сегменты сползли в сторону, словно гатириец решил изящно рухнуть в обморок.  
– И н-не притворяйся хрупкой дамочк-кой! – Мэтью отступил, пробуя устоять на своих двоих, не уподобляясь нервным сколопендрам. – От разговора т-тебе не уйт-ти!  
Тулово гатирийца продолжало раскручиваться и сползать на сторону, пока на полу не разлеглась кверху брюхом, слегка изогнувшись по форме комнаты, гигантская оранжевая тварь.  
Мэтью окинул тварь пристальным взором, вычисляя, где скрывается орудие преступления, но ничего предосудительного не нашел и от безысходности устремил испепеляющий взор на усы.

В голове роились тысячи панических мыслей, в основном сводившихся к вопросам, можно ли подцепить от инопланетянина венерическое заболевание и не созревают ли сейчас в лейтенантских недрах пара десятков несимпатичных хитиновых яиц.  
Схватившись за живот, Мэтью резко нажал, но ничего тревожащего не почувствовал. Градус раздражения, впрочем, не убавился.  
– А ну кончай корчиться, червяк позорный! – рявкнул он. – Встал и ответил!  
Вместо ответа Эйдис заизвивался, судорожно подергивая ножками; в воздухе поплыл резкий запах, похожий на запах коричного соуса, и дыхальца Эйдиса заработали в бешеном темпе, со свистом втягивая воздух.  
«Не... не кричи на меня пожалуйста, – прощелкал он. – Не надо так сильно... Я плохо помню... Слишком много вчера выпил, отпустил все эмоции, я, честное слово... И еще вы все так пахнете...»  
– Чего? – Мэтью шагнул ближе и пнул оранжевый хитиновый бок. – Че ты там лепечешь? Опять поднасрал мне – и в кусты?!  
Эйдис начал судорожно всхлипывать, открывая и закрывая дыхательные щели, а потом резко согнул все ножки, подтянул к брюху и замер. Психоаура потускнела, опадая помертвевшими лепестками. Выглядело так, словно гатириец издох. В подобную чушь Мэтью, разумеется, не верил, поэтому злобно пнул Эйдиса еще раз, развернулся и потопал в ванную комнату.

Из зеркала на него смотрел взъерошенный мужик тридцати с лишним честно нажитых лет. Без излишеств, скорее, с выраженной склонностью к спортивным достижениям. Очень подходящий для ношения тщательно выглаженной формы. Тот самый тип, который во время парадов обязательно берет на руки маленьких милых детей и фотографируется с ними на память, ослепительно улыбаясь. Но сейчас – злой, как пустынная собака. Морда помялась и опухла, в глазах краснели прожилки, щетина неопрятно торчала трехдневным частоколом, и все это сверху щедро устряпала гатирийская слизь, смешавшаяся с охлаждающим гелем.  
– Сука, – сказал Мэтью непонятно кому: то ли предположительно издохшему Эйдису, то ли себе.  
Включил холодный душ и принялся обмываться.  
Краснота почти исчезла, остались несколько следов от самых выдающихся полос, да точки-царапины от когтей, во множестве усеявшие светлую кожу. Загорать Мэтью не любил, а теперь жалел: уж очень сильно выделялись точки на светлом фоне. Впрочем, кто б еще догадался, что это следы от любовных объятий гигантской сколопендры.  
Стоя под холодной водой, Мэтью передернулся. Подумал и направил лейку омывателя на свою исстрадавшуюся задницу. Холодная вода поначалу вызвала очередную нервную дрожь, аж яйца подтянулись. Но потом резко пошло на убыль жжение, и по ощущениям анус резко сомкнулся, перестав напоминать дорожный тоннель.

Потратив несколько минут на окончательное приведение себя в порядок, Мэтью кинул еще один взор в зеркало и остался доволен. До выхода на смену оставалось два часа, за которые можно даже гигантскую сколопендру расчленить и спустить в унитаз.  
Из комнаты донесся шум, мгновенно переросший в костяной грохот. Вернее, в хитиновый. Мэтью нахмурился, хотел было обмотаться полотенцем, осознал, что это трусливые попытки схорониться от произошедшего, и чеканным шагом направился обратно в чем мать родила.

Эйдис кочевряжился на полу, и Мэтью уже разинул рот, чтобы по-офицерски заорать и потребовать прекратить симуляцию, но, присмотревшись, оставил рот просто разинутым. Эйдис сгреб передними ножками его одежду, уткнулся в нее мордой и яростно извивался, то и дело натыкаясь на мебель. На брюшке пугающе вздувались стяжки между хитиновыми частями. Мэтью невольно скользнул взглядом по ним и увидел, что в одном месте Эйдис все-таки лопнул.  
Сначала с перепугу показалось, что из него выпали кишки, однако неведомое чутье, помноженное на вновь загоревшуюся жопу, подсказало совсем другое.  
Два длинных, едва не метровых пурпурных хрена вывалились из раскрытой щели, налились люминесценцией и мотались из стороны в сторону. Выглядело, словно они вот-вот взорвутся.  
– Эйдис! – все-таки заорал Мэтью.  
Судороги начали стихать, уменьшаться и, наконец, остались лишь нервно подергивающиеся ноги, скребущие по оранжевой броне.  
– Эйдис, – угрожающим шепотом произнес Мэтью. – А ну взял и объяснился, пока я тебя не пристрелил. Отдай шмот!  
«Это оно, это оно... – почти залепетал Эйдис, обхватывая передними ножками одежду и опять зарываясь в нее башкой. – Так пахнет, Мэтт, я не могу, слишком сильно...»  
Дыхальца лихорадочно трепетали, усы вытянулись и растопырили щеточки, вся фигура гигантской сколопендры казалась пружинным механизмом, который вот-вот сработает и, например, отсечет башку лейтенанту Маддонхи.  
Впору было вызывать спецназ. Вместо этого Мэтью шагнул вперед и бесстрашно наклонился. Схватился за ткань, дернул и замер на месте, осененный внезапной мыслью. Усы Эйдиса скрутились и легли ему на плечи, тут же заскользив щеточками по спине.  
– Э, э, – ты того-этого... – машинально выговорил Мэтью. – А это, слышь, насекомое, ты, что ли, от этой вонючки балдеешь?  
Эйдис застрекотал. Усы заметались, наглаживая спину Мэтью.  
От одежды страшно разило потом. Жара, духота, пиво, барное веселье, сверхчеловеческие усилия по перетаскиванию Эйдиса и еще немножечко этих же усилий по привязыванию его к флаеру...  
С легким трепетом Мэтью выудил из памяти эпизод, в котором он наконец-то затащил верхнюю половинку Эйдиса на кровать, содрал с себя форму и в сердцах швырнул гатирийцу на башку.  
– Чтоб мне лопнуть, – задумчиво сказал Мэтью.

«Нет-нет, ты не лопнешь! – очнулся Эйдис. – Я не вредил!»  
– Спасибо!  
Эйдис стрекотнул и, наконец, выпустил одежду. Мэтью выпрямился, сжимая в руках ворох попахивающих тряпок. Гатириец начал подтягивать все свои метры, постепенно скручиваясь в загогулину. Низ брюшка он вывернул, и Мэтью как под гипнозом наблюдал за злосчастными пурпурными хренами.  
Окончательно улегшись кольцами, Эйдис водрузил на них по-прежнему вывернутую хвостовую часть. Члены нетерпеливо колыхались. Подняв первые несколько сегментов, Эйдис чуть изогнулся и уставился на свои достоинства. Казалось, он очень озадачен. Мэтью переступил с ноги на ногу и нервно провел пальцами сквозь волосы. Эйдис не вызывал у него особо теплых чувств, но это было настолько невероятно – вообразить, что они вчера или уже сегодня трахались, человек и сколопендра, что в животе начало странно холодить и подрагивать.  
– Ужас какой, – сказал он, чтобы не молчать.  
«Я толстый?!» – возопил Эйдис и горестно обмотал челюсти усами.  
– Ядовитый! И яйца в меня отложить мог!  
«Неправда!»  
Эйдис завопил еще громче, так что на окнах колыхнулись светоуловители.  
– Не ори!  
Эйдис обмотался усами опять.  
«Я не откладываю ни в кого яйца, это оскорбительно!»  
– А зачем тогда тебе два аж хера?  
«Для удовольствия!»

Обменявшись выкриками, стороны замолкли, гневно пыхтя. В основном пыхтел Эйдис, перекачивая воздух сквозь свои бесчисленные звенья.  
Мэтью швырнул брюки на свернутые кольца и взялся обстоятельно складывать рубашку. Ему требовалось время, чтобы сообразить, что делать дальше. Под черепом уже сновала мыслишка, что ведь самое досадное – что он ничего не помнит. И хорошо бы перепроверить, вот только где набраться подходящего настроения? Собственный одиночный хрен не вставал.  
Мэтью сложил рубашку, водрузил на Эйдиса и принялся сворачивать брюки.  
Гатириец потерянно шевелил усами.  
Чтобы кончить от секса в жопу, надо было мудохаться долго. Минут пятнадцать трахаться на разогрев, еще пять-десять, чтоб наконец-то пробило, еще столько же на медленно раскручивающийся приход, и только затем до кончиков пальцев на ногах продирал оргазм. Потрясающий, конечно, такой, что ноги отказывали. Но следующие пару дней в туалет ходить было неудобно. Задницу припекало, в жопе словно открывался кратер вулкана: растянутое отверстие с набухшими краями, болезненными на ощупь. Мэтью в таких случаях всегда терзало искушение хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть в зеркало, как оно выглядит, но он держался. В основном из опасения увидеть такое, что секса не захочется больше вообще.

– А ты хоть помнишь, нам понравилось? – осведомился он, глядя в сторону.  
«Наверное, – прищелкнул Эйдис. – Твои звуки, повышение температуры и оплодотворительная жидкость...»  
– Так, стоп, – прервал Мэтью, чувствуя, как слегка теплеют уши. – Ладно, хотя бы не придется судить тебя за насилие.  
Штаны кончились, больше складывать было нечего. Поэтому Мэтью сложил руки на груди и бездумно уставился на выжидающе раскачивающиеся члены. Выпустившая их щель сочилась чем-то вроде смазки. Вдруг захотелось потрогать их и убедиться, правда ли они такие водянистые на ощупь, как кажутся.  
Эйдис дернулся, наклонил башку, и его усы снова оказались на плечах Мэтью. Щеточки принялись оглаживать плечи, соскальзывая по рукам, потерли шею, спустились до лопаток и начали выписывать медленные концентрические круги по спине. Молча допуская подобное, Мэтью словно расписывался в готовности все-таки попробовать еще раз.  
Прижмурив для решительности один глаз, он шагнул вперед, смахнул только что аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды на пол и смело потянулся к повернувшимся ему навстречу пурпурным хренам.

Эйдис шумно вздохнул, когда Мэтью ухватил его за интимное. Мэтью сам не удержался от вздоха. Горячая и гладкая то ли кожа, то ли особый вид хитина слегка проминалась под пальцами, и внутри херов будто скользило жидкое тепло.  
Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Мэтью пустил в ход и вторую руку. Растянул оба хрена рогаткой и основательно поддрочил в оба кулака. Эйдис хлюпнул всеми дыхальцами разом и издал странный звук, больше всего смахивающий на писк. Психоаура начала подниматься, расцвечиваясь такими же пурпурными красками.  
– Слушай, – пробормотал Мэтью, – если ты говоришь, что я не тресну... Э-э!  
Эйдис действовал стремительно, еще быстрее, чем в прыжке на скутер нарушителя. Оба хрена вырвались из рук Мэтью, Эйдис метнулся вперед верхними сегментами и сцапал лейтенанта Маддонхи несколькими парами ног. Еще сколько-то ножек подхватили Мэтью под бедра и резко потянули в стороны. Почти инстинктивно Мэтью сжал коленями оранжевую броню. Лицо ткнулось в более мягкий набрюшный хитин, и Мэтью услышал, как циркулирует что-то внутри гигантского тела. С таким шумом, будто это городской трубопровод.  
В следующее мгновение упругий кончик ткнулся в поджатый со страху анус.  
«Мэтт, – прощелкал Эйдис, – только не дергайся... не то я... боюсь тебя... укусить...»

– А-ахрене-е, э-э, о-о, да чтоб тебя-я!

Мэтью искренне заголосил. Удивительно мягкие и упругие одновременно, оба хера втиснулись в узкое отверстие. Не без проблем – Мэтью очень хорошо почувствовал, как с трудом поддается неумолимому напору мигом занывшая жопа – но и без нехороших сюрпризов вроде трещин в нежном месте. Похоже, вчера они оба очень постарались, чтобы растянуть это отверстие.  
Эйдис качнулся всем телом, и его члены двинулись туда-сюда.  
Больше «туда» – на «сюда» у Эйдиса то ли не хватило сил, то ли он считал, что в людей можно запихивать по полтора метра.

– А-ай... А-а... У... Осторожне... Мф-ф! Я не резиновый!

Переплетенные херы заскользили назад, и это движение, эти выскальзывающие из ануса переплетения, вздрючили всю нервную систему так, что Мэтью опять заголосил. Эйдис пихнул хреновины обратно – и снова вытащил. Мэтью показалось, что в его жопе открылся хлюпающий портал в иное измерение. Глаза полезли бы на лоб, если бы уже не закрылись.  
– Пусти! – он запрокинул голову. – Ай, руки отпусти! Эйдис! Не гони так!  
Две пары ног разжались, и Мэтью смог чуть откинуться назад. Одной рукой уперся в брюшко, другой нашарил свой член и крепко сжал. Эйдис не двигался, Мэтью переводил дух и сосредотачивался на осознании того, что его по уши натянули на сколопендровый хер. Мысль была... упоительной. Прикусив губу, он медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как меж лопаток выступает испарина. Стоило только пару раз двинуть ладонью, и кровь стремительно хлынула в пах. Член напрягся, головка заголилась, и Мэтью с наслаждением пару раз провел по ней большим пальцем.

– О-ох... О-охуенно...

Эйдис щелкал, скрипел и стрекотал, но эта каша не переводилась. От него волнами шел горячий терпкий запах, психоаура вся залилась возбужденным багрянцем, и Мэтью тоже бросило в жар и в пот. Голова легонько закружилась. Тело сколопендры под ним пульсировало, перекатывалось, шло волнами, и в такт этим движениям херы настойчиво буравили его задницу.  
Дрочить вприсядку с таким агрегатом в жопе было прекрасней всего на свете. От сочетания скользящих движений в анусе с такими же скользящими движениями руки по члену уже начали подергиваться ноги, напряглись ягодицы, а в горле зарождалось желание то ли застонать, то ли вообще запищать от кайфа.  
«Сейчас, сейчас, – металось в голове, – ох я не могу долго терпе-еть...»  
Он отдернул руку почти в последний момент.  
Судорога неудовлетворенного желания пронзила член и выступила мутной каплей на побагровевшей головке. Эйдис все еще двигался, и теперь, когда Мэтью балансировал на грани оргазма, эти движения в его заду делались все восхитительнее с каждой секундой. Анус подрасслабился, и двойной комплект членов таранил растянувшееся кольцо гораздо свободнее. Под скользящим напором, с которым сколопендровы хуи протискивались внутрь, простата содрогалась и рассылала кипящие сигналы удовольствия.  
С трудом переводя дух Мэтью обеими руками обхватил напряженное тело, затянутое в хитиновую броню. Ножки Эйдиса сомкнулись у него на спине, когти надавили на кожу и тут же исчезли. Мэтью сладострастно мотнул головой, сообразив, что Эйдис подогнул когти, чтобы не навредить ему. Хотя, наверное, сейчас бы Мэтью не возражал против пары хороших царапин.  
– Не останавливайся... – выдохнул он. – Вот так... и... продолж... хм-мнн!  
«Да!»  
Эйдис резко опустил верхний сегмент. Щелкающая пасть с двумя парами лихорадочно шевелящихся челюстей оказалась прямо над лицом Мэтью, а за челюстями шевелились какие-то бесконечные лепестки, хрящи, губчатые пластины, и все это истекало той самой яичной пеной. Мэтью зажмурился и уткнулся головой под кошмарное безобразие, вынуждая Эйдиса чуть вздернуть башку.  
Длинные усы снова скользнули по его плечам, переплелись на спине и пощекотали кисточками-щеточками вдоль позвоночника. Движение в заднице ускорилось, оба хера раздулись и явственно запульсировали. Эйдис прижал его еще сильнее, и член Мэтью заскользил по хитину, размазывая влажные следы.  
Спаренные хрены выскользнули почти полностью и снова вошли – резким глубоким движением. Мэтью вскрикнул, метнулся рукой к собственному члену... и не успел. Оргазм накрыл его с головой.  
Под стиснутыми веками вспыхнуло. Его член содрогался, сам Мэтью содрогался, яйца окаменели, задница конвульсивно сжималась, продолжая пропускать сквозь себя частые движения, и в такт этому выплескивалась сперма. Казалось, она никогда не закончится, каждая ее капля прожигала себе путь наружу, и все внутри Мэтью содрогалось в огненном экстазе.

Эйдис коротко и очень громко взвизгнул. Резко опрокинулся назад, и Мэтью, падая вместе с ним, открыл рот в беззвучном крике, когда оба хера вылетели из его задницы, точно пробка из бутылки. Гатириец яростно содрогнулся, раздался хитиновый треск, и на Мэтью хлынуло что-то горячее. Изливалось оно со всех сторон, как в кабине дезинфекции.  
Все еще подергиваясь от пережитого оргазма, Мэтью ошеломленно принимал этот душ, совершенно не соображая, что происходит, и только жмурился, прячась лицом в хитин.  
Эйдис замолчал. Движения его тела прекратились. Слышна была только лихорадочная работа загадочных сколопендровых внутренностей.

Мэтью валялся на Эйдисе, прислушивался к жжению в растраханном заду и наслаждался тем, как прижатый к хитиновому брюху член медленно опадает, а в яйцах приятно покалывает опустошением. Разгон от «только попробовать» до оргазма произошел меньше чем за три минуты. Невероятно.  
Забыться в липком сне не хотелось, наоборот, ощущался прилив сил. Мэтью пошевелился, и сжавшие его ножки резко и разом раскрылись, точно он разделал гигантскую креветку. Мэтью слабо улыбнулся.  
Главное, не жрать морепродукты в присутствии Эйдиса.  
Мэтью очень аккуратно приподнялся, упираясь руками в горячее брюшко, сел, перевалившись на левую ягодицу, и рискнул открыть глаза.  
Эйдис свился в вертикально стоящее кольцо, уложив самого себя в пару оборотов. Прямо над головой у Мэтью оказались свисающие хуи, по виду еще горячие от его задницы. А в остальном... Мэтью остолбенел. Он сидел раздроченной жопой на груди Эйдиса, а по всему телу стекала знакомая вязкая жидкость с острым запахом, от которого хотелось чихать.  
– Эйдис, – прохрипел Мэтью, стирая жидкость с плеча. – Признайся, личинка короеда...  
Эйдис всхлюпнул, приходя в себя. Полдюжины черных глаз, затянутых белесой пленкой, вернули яркий черный блеск.  
– Эйдис, ты ничего не хочешь сказать?  
«Мне понравилось», – тут же прострекотал гатириец.  
– Нет, Эйдис. Уж не хочешь ли ты мне признаться, что вовсе не блевал все это время?  
«Не-ет», – стыдливо протянул Эйдис.  
Во всяком случае, ментал-транслятор очень старался, выстраивая фразу, интонации и ощущения. Вдобавок Мэтью почудилось в его голосе тайное шаловливое удовлетворение.  
– Не хочешь или не блевал? – совсем оправившись, добавил строгих ноток Мэтью.  
«Не хочу, – проворковал Эйдис. – Стыдно. Но уже не очень».  
Мэтью опустился на спину. Все еще скрученный в гигантское кольцо Эйдис посматривал на него сверху, и Мэтью не мог отделаться от навязчивого желания пересчитать, сколько отверстий окатили его вязкими фонтанчиками гатирийской спермы. Перепачканные ею ножки и хитин придавали Эйдису бравый вид инопланетного насильника, только что жестко выебавшего роту противника.  
– Мыться? – полувопросительно уточнил Мэтью.  
Эйдис качнул башкой, удивительно похоже имитируя людской жест.  
«Ты должен собрать эту жидкость и ввести в свои половые отверстия».  
– Эээ... что?  
«Так мы производим потомство, – возбужденно шевеля усами начал объяснять Эйдис. – Сначала удовлетворить будущую матку и расширить ее половые отверстия, потом собрать семя и ввести внутрь!»  
– Но я не матка!  
«Но я хочу, – возразил Эйдис. – Не будь сварливым куском мяса».  
Мэтью изумленно похлопал глазами, столкнувшись с такой настойчивостью в исполнении всегда робеющего гатирийца, усмехнулся и согнул колени. Эйдис восторженно застрекотал и мягко развернулся. Верхние сегменты поползли в сторону, и Эйдис принялся за дело.

Изнемогая от загадочного удовольствия, он загребал щеточками разбрызганную сперму и просовывал трепещущие усы один за другим в растраханную задницу Мэтью. В полном охренении Мэтью смотрел на это из какого-то своего потустороннего мира и только вздрагивал, зажимаясь всякий раз, когда усы и щеточки выскальзывали наружу.  
Угомонился Эйдис лишь совершив десяток сперморейдов. Жопа у Мэтью начала зудеть с новой силой, а член даже приподнялся.  
– Слушай, великий оплодотворитель... – Мэтью поелозил, безуспешно борясь с желаниями. – М-м, а... О! Да, это я и хотел сказать!  
Один ус с мягкой щеточкой обернулся вокруг его члена, второй опять сунулся в задницу и пошурудил там. Мэтью вскрикнул и закивал, когда щеточка наткнулась на простату. Эйдис согнулся еще больше, так что хитиновые пластинки заскрежетали друг об друга, и взялся надрачивать Мэтью с двух концов.  
Потребовалось полминуты, чтобы Мэтью задергался от удовольствия и закинул руки за голову, хватаясь за горячие пластины. Эйдис явно не разбирался в анатомии, поэтому дрючил его равномерно и интенсивно, хотя сам Мэтью сейчас уже начал бы ускоряться, стремясь побыстрее спустить. Особенно хорошо ему делало невыносимо щекочущее прикосновение к простате. Эйдис надавливал, точно пытался выжать из нее что-нибудь. Мэтью мог гарантировать, что вот-вот выжмет из себя оргазм.  
– Ох... М-м! Да... да, давай еще! Ай... сейча... ща... ахн-н!  
Сил на вопли не хватило, и Мэтью застонал, зажмуриваясь до боли. Яйца, член, анус, – все опять сжалось в едином спазме, и он присоединил свой более чем скромный второй залп к безобразию, творившемуся в его квартире.  
«Мэтт», – прострекотал Эйдис.  
В ментал-трансляции слышалось удовлетворение глубиной с Каперийское ущелье. Ус плавным круговым движением вышел из задницы, второй так же деликатно соскользнул со все еще подрагивающего члена. Мэтью разбросал ноги, свесив их по обе стороны горячего тела сколопендры.  
– Да, – сказал он, – теперь мы уверены, что я не лопну. И никаких яиц.

Эйдис изогнулся вновь, чтобы свиться в кольцо уже на полу. Мэтью закряхтел, когда под его спиной сдвинулись пластинки, а по ногам прошлись острые края, но шевелиться не стал. После второго оргазма прилив энергии схлынул, хотелось просто полежать.  
На потолке вкрадчиво высветилось напоминание, что до смены осталось полтора часа. Если лейтенант Маддонхи не желает опоздать, надо поднимать раздолбанную жопу прямо сейчас и начинать сборы.  
– Пять минут, – пробормотал Мэтью.  
Во входную дверь позвонили. Эйдис чуть шевельнул усами. Звонок был мягкий и мелодичный, Мэтью специально подбирал его, чтобы не беситься.  
Точно соседи. Услышали, как лейтенант Маддонхи орет не своим голосом и жаждут разбирательств.  
Позвонили снова.  
– Щас я встану, – больше сам себе сказал Мэтью. – И прям вот так выйду.  
Эйдис смешливо заколыхал усами.  
Позвонили снова.  
– Иду! – злобно сказал Мэтью, одновременно делая потолку жест, означавший, что ответ надо транслировать на дверной комм. – Ща выйду!  
Скатившись с Эйдиса и вскрикнув при приземлении – ноги не держали, жопа возражала, – Мэтью все же устоял, выпрямился и устремился к постели. Сдернув простыню, он махом вытерся ею с ног до головы, отшвырнул ткань Эйдису на башку, переместился к креслу и облачился в валявшийся на спинке халат.  
Затянув пояс, он пригладил слипшиеся волосы и пошел к выходу.

В дверь затрезвонили опять и, похоже, добавили ногой. Мэтью нахмурился. Радужное посторгазменное состояние быстро улетучивалось.  
Эйдис у него за спиной шоркал ногами, кажется, перемещаясь в сторону кухни. Поживиться ему там было нечем – лейтенант Маддонхи не держал дома ни мышей, ни ящериц, ни питательных вегетарианских брикетов «Прима плюс», которым Эйдис отдавал предпочтение. Сидел на диете.  
В коридорчике, который Мэтт самовольно впихнул при перепланировке жилья, было полутемно, поэтому на мониторе хорошо просматривалось задверное пространство. Экран слегка шел помехами, но все равно четко показывал незнакомую Мэтью молодую женщину.  
– Вам кого? – грубо поинтересовался он через комм.  
– Вы меня затапливаете! – тут же пошла в атаку женщина. – Открывайте немедленно! Безобразие! Свежий ремонт!  
Бешеный напор соседки ошеломлял, и в мозг закралась дикая мысль – лужа гатирийской спермы просочилась сквозь пол и потекла у соседки с потолка. Звучало настолько чудовищно, что он машинально коснулся блока управления, и дверь открылась.  
– Ага! – пронзительно завопила женщина.  
И на этом исчезла.  
Вместо нее перед Мэтью стоял знакомый до боли тип, и еще два типа – мордатый и лысый – по бокам от него. Глаз мгновенно выхватил и закрепил основные приметы, но самое отвратительное было, что мордастый сжимал в веснушчатом кулаке смехотворно маленькую пукалку. Но Мэтью эту модель хорошо знал, и пердела пукалка оглушительно.  
– Ага, попался! – повторил типок, которому Эйдис раздавил скутер. – Ну все, гондон полисменский, ща мы тебя тут поучим манерам!  
– Парни, парни, что за дела... – машинально начал Мэтью, дружелюбно поднимая руки. Попался он и впрямь, как позорный синепис. – Вы, видать, попутали чего?  
– Это кто тут попутал? – заорал тип, перекашиваясь от злости. – Вы там просекли, с кем связались? Я вас обоих достану и на болт намотаю!  
Мэтью прикинул, куда бить мордатого, чтобы не стать жертвой пукалки.  
– Что, ссышь уже, гандон? – поинтересовался владелец скутера. – А ну-ка быстренько попятился, давай, принимай дорогих гостей.  
За спиной раздался хорошо узнаваемый топот множества ног, переносящих тяжелое длинное тело.  
– А я не могу, у меня уже гости, – ляпнул Мэтью.  
Мгновение спустя он шкурой почувствовал, как Эйдис вытекает в коридорчик. Резкий шорох хитина достиг крещендо. Глаза у налетчиков сделались большие-пребольшие. Мэтью приплавился взглядом к наставленной на него пушке. За спиной что-то глухо хлопнуло, а затем грянул кошмарный скрежещущий визг. Боковым зрением Мэтью успел заметить град кровавых капель, а сам уже нырял вперед и бил мордатого под локоть.

Налетчики удирали. С грохотом и воплями сыпались по лестнице, то ли не зная, то ли забыв с перепугу, что в жилых домах лестницы легко блокируются, особенно, если в доме живет офицер полиции.  
– Стоять, пидоры! – радостно орал Мэтью им вслед. – Все равно не сбежите, сдавайтесь сразу! Покайтесь, бляди!  
Он ударил по контактной панели возле двери, быстро ввел служебный код и так же стремительно набрал команду шлюзовки. Двери на лестничных пролетах начали захлопываться одна за другой. Вопли стихли.  
– Ну все! – Мэтью потер руки. – Попались, твари! Иди ко мне, моя премия!  
За спиной вновь застрекотали, и Мэтью опомнился. Обернулся и тут же отшатнулся.  
– Боже, Эйдис, это что?!  
Башка Эйдиса выглядела так, словно в нее таки попали из пукалки. Все те хрящи, губчатые ткани, клыки и прочее месиво, которое Мэтью видел, скача вприпрыжку на сколопендровых хуях, сейчас дико растопырились, почти вывернув башку гатирийца наизнанку. Больше всего в глаза бросался кошмарный частокол зубов, с которых свисало что-то жуткое. И море красного.  
Жижа, до одури напоминающая кровь, стекала на хитин, пятнала ножки, в которых Эйдис тоже сжимал какие-то ошметки, и красовалась на стенах, потолке, полу и даже на самом Мэтью.  
Схватившись за отвороты халата, Мэтью почти истерически содрал его и швырнул на пол. Из служебной дверцы возле пола тут же выскочил коммунальный уборщик и потянул устряпанный красным халат на себя.  
Пасть-мясорубка стремительно сложилась, хитин сомкнулся, и потоки красного жутковато выдавились из невидимых глазу щелей стыковки.  
«Это сок, – сказал Эйдис. – Нашел у тебя красный овощной сок. В пакете».  
Халат исчез за служебной дверцей.  
– Аха... ха... сок... Аха-ха-ха!  
Мэтью согнулся пополам и облегченно захохотал.  
Впереди был отлов застрявших преступников, вызов службы уборки, неизбежные объяснения с соседями и такая же неизбежная объяснительная по поводу катастрофического опоздания на работу. По полу снова дробно застучало, Эйдис переполз вперед и одним движением окрутил Мэтью шестью кольцами славной хитиновой защиты.  
«Я испугался, – сказал Эйдис. – Побоялся прыгать через тебя».  
– Слушай, это было куда лучше прыжка! – Мэтью перестал гоготать и нервно вытер глаз. – Зуб даю, они обосрались! Я сам бы обосрался!  
«Конечно, – удрученно сказал Эйдис. – Все потому, что я толстый!»


End file.
